niohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Abyss
Description The Abyss exists in the Yokai Realm, although it resembles the human world. Yokai and the souls of fallen warriors end up here as they roam through the afterlife. It is a battlefield, where those who set foot in it fight over and over for eternity. Only those strong of spirit are able to travel between worlds of their own free will. It is said that if one can proceed deep enough, they might even be able to obtain a treasure of immeasurable value... The Abyss is an ethereal world made up of 999 floors. Each floor of the Abyss has six areas: Terra Firma, where you start, four planes that you are free to attempt in any order to remove the debuffs before entering the Crucible, where a boss awaits you. Entering The Abyss The Abyss will be unlocked after the Way of the Samurai, the first playthrough, is cleared. A Cracked Ochoko Cup is needed for each attempt to enter the Abyss. For the first attempt, one has to start from Floor 1. However, players can directly enter the highest floor they have completed for the subsequent attempts. The highest floor achievable is limited by difficulties: *Way of the Strong Unlocked: Floor 1-5 *Way of the Demon Unlocked: Floor 6-10 *Way of the Wise Unlocked: Floor 11-20 *Way of the Nioh Unlocked: Floor 21-30 *Way of the Nioh Completed: Floor 31-999 Within The Abyss Each floor of the Abyss consists of 6 main areas: *'Terra Firma': Open space without enemies where player arrives. There is a Kodama Shrine in Terra Firma. It has all the usual functions, plus Defile, where items can be defiled. Defiled items will be purified after successfully leaving the Abyss, and might yield better quality than the original. *'Abyss Planes': There are 4 planes, represented by 4 color - Red, Blue, Yellow and White. The planes can be entered by using the nearby boats in any order. A plane can be cleared either by guiding lost Jizo Kodama back to the Shrine, or by killing all enemies in gauntlet plane. A debuff will be removed once the corresponding plane is cleared. *'Crucible': The floor boss (or bosses) arena. All uncleared debuffs will be inflicted when enter the Crucible. A floor is cleared once the boss(es) is defeated. Co-op gameplay is available in the Abyss. However, co-op in the Abyss is slightly different compared to its normal counterpart: *'Summoning Random Visitor': A White Ochoko Cup is required to summon visitor. It is possible to summon 2 visitors instead of 1. *'Yokai Realm with a Companion': A Cracked Ochoko Cup from each player is required. In both cases, the visitor, or companion, must have completed completed that particular floor in order to enter. Also, it is important to note that an extra boss will spawn in the Crucible, regardless of co-op types. Leaving The Abyss Player will be given 2 options after defeating the floor boss: proceed to the next floor, or leave the Abyss. One can only successfully leave the Abyss this way. Any other methods of leaving will be considered a failed attempt, which results in being expelled from the Abyss, losing all amrita and defiled items. Dying without retrieving Guardian Spirit will also result in expulsion. :"If you proceed deep enough into the Yokai Realm, you will eventually come to The Abyss. It is a perpetual battleground into which only the strongest warriors may enter. Though I do not know who or what led me there, I found myself heading inside..." }| }}} :— William